The creation of the gods
by KingOfAllRealms
Summary: She's one child with all of the gods power. Well only the major gods, Hades and Hestia. Her name is Rikelle Persephone Jackson-Wayne and she is the most powerful demigoddess ever born/created. Fem!Dick and Fem!Percy as one, Rikelle and Fem!Nico slash, Annabeth and Luke in beginning and her and Reyna in later chapters. Summary kinda lame, Please read! Some Young Justice and Bat-Fam.
1. Prolauge

No one knew who she was or where she had come from. She had ebony hair, Azure blue eyes and was almost as pale as a ghost. All in all she looked like a porcelain doll. She wasn't a normal child, she was a creation of the gods. A child to either save the world or destroy it. They hoped for the former. Right now she was a child of Zeus, hence the blue eyes. The gods couldn't help but watch in fascination as their creation woke up in the house she would live in for the next several years. The babe started to cry alerting the fatherly presence next to her crib.

"Shh, Hush, My sweet little baby girl." The man whispered, reaching down for her. Her cry's reduced to small and quiet-ish whimpers, slowly calming down due to the presence of the comforting arms in which she was held. The man had ebony hair and steel blue eyes. but he wasn't the child's father. He had never thought of adopting any children even though he loved kids. Him. The man said to have no feelings. But as he gazed upon the child in his arms, he fell for her sweet chubby face. One look into her eyes and the ice walls surrounding his heart instantly started to melt. She was his little angel. And he was going to protect her from all of the pain and heartache that he had felt in his own youth. While on patrol he had found her in an alleyway with only a blue baby blanket. It seemed as though she hated to be alone but she absolutely relished physical contact. He was broken out of his thoughts by a small chubby hand being placed on his chest. The child giggled softly and her smile lit up the entire room.

"Rikelle. I'm going to name you Rikelle Persephone Cayline Jackson-Wayne. And I'm gonna protect you from this cruel world." the son of Athena whispered. And he meant it. Starting with making his baby girl think his symbol was not one of fear, but one of safety and protection. The little girl fell asleep in her fathers arms, tiny hand still clutching the bat symbol her father proudly wore that helped him deal with his own demons. And it would be her symbol of hope as she grew up. His little Rikelle. His little...Robin.


	2. League meeting baby Robin

_I do NOT own Percy Jackson or Young Justice or The Justice League. *Sigh* too bad for that oh well... ON WITH CHAPTER TWO!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It was his first league meeting since he had adopted Rikelle. He had spent days having Lucius designing a baby carrier just for this reason. None of the other leagures knew he had adopted and he intended to keep it that way. Walking up to his room, he quickly punched in his passcode and disappeared. Setting the carrier down on his bed he pulled down his cowl and punched a different code into the carriers keypad on the side. There was an almost silent his as the locking mechanisms that protected his daughter, released and the panel slid open to reveal...Stormy sea Green eyes? That was odd but as he watched they turned back into their normal brilliant shade of blue that was swirling with suppressed power. 'Probably some rare Genetic. Better ask Mother.' He thought to himself. Seeing her reach up to him, he realized that she wanted to get out.

"Sorry Princess. You can come out later." As if she understood him, her lips scrunched up in a pout and shining tears welled up in her eyes. Bruce, as a new father, panicked slightly. Reaching over to a chair in the middle of the room he grabbed a batman plushie and set it in her arms. Laughing softly, he watched as she grabbed the plushie, cuddled it then fell asleep again. Bruce sighed softly and slid the panel closed. Pulling up his cowl, he picked up the carrier and walked to the meeting room that held the original seven plus Black Canary(Dinah Lance) and Green Arrow(Oliver Queen). Everyone looked at him odd when he set the carrier on the table, by his arm, gently as if something incredibly precious was in there.

LINE-BREAK!LINE-BREAK!LINE-BREAK!LINE-BREAK!LINE-BREAK!LINE-BREAK!

The meeting was just about over when Superman perked up. Batman cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" Green Arrow questioned.

"I heard a quiet whimpering coming from that carrier. What's in there Bruce?" He asks. Bruce sighs and pulls down his cowl. He glares at every hero in the room one by one.

"You can't tell anyone. Yet." He says while sliding the carrier towards him. Everyone gets up and walks behind him as he punches in the code. The panel slides open revealing a tear streaked, and chubby face. Almost instantly all the Heroines are cooing at the child.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! She's adorable! Where did you find her?" Questioned Wonder Woman.

"In an alleyway," He says while lifting her out to cradle her in his arms. He pauses then gently wipes her tears off with his cape. "She only had a thin blue baby blanket. I brought her home and adopted her." Flash(Barry) smirked.

"Is the widdle angle melting the tewwible demons icy heawt?" He teased in a baby voice.

"Yes." Bruce stated bluntly before turning to the child in his arms. "May I hold her?" Canary asks. He contemplates it for a minute before passing her to the woman. She looked at the child for a few seconds before she realized that bruce would be the perfect father for the child and did not hesitate to tell him so. He said his thanks gathered up his stuff and hid daughter and left for gotham.

 _And so ends chapter two so far it has shown Zeus and an angry Poseidon who's next? Any who..._

 _Fire Dolphin- Thanks!_

 _Exoxmeee- Wow! late night huh? I do that too. Thanks and will do!_


End file.
